With Apologies to Craig Tucker The Revenge
by Shadowgate
Summary: The following is a sequel to an old fan fic I posted three years ago.
1. Chapter 1

WITH APOLOGIES TO CRAIG TUCKER, THE REVENGE!

BY SHADOWGATE

…

A/N: The following is a sequel and I know I waited three years to do it but here it is.

…

Craig was sitting on the exam table in Hell's Pass Hospital. The doctor was listening to his heart with a stethoscope. Since witnessing Kenny get shot dead a few days ago Craig was suffering panic attacks.

The doctor said to Mrs. Tucker that he was going to prescribe Lorazepam for Craig. Craig put his shirt and jacket back on after his exam and he went home to rest.

When Craig got home his mom told him to rest. His little sister asked him if he was okay. He hugged her and said he was.

Stan and Kyle came by to ask if he was okay and Craig's mother told him he was alright but needed to rest.

The next day in school Kyle and Stan met up with Craig in the hallway as he was putting books in his locker. He shut his locker and told both Stan and Craig that he was feeling better now that the scum were sentenced to death for killing Kenny.

Kyle told Craig how brave he was. Stan gave Craig a hug and they were off to class.

However Cartman watched the three boys from a distance and soon followed them to class.

When Mister Garrison started class the first thing he did was announce grades. He said "everyone passed but Craig. Craig you flunked an easy test I hope that when your parents find out I hope they tell you to your face they don't love you anymore."

Craig becomes enraged and says "maybe they could make a movie about you and your parents. They made a killer movie that took place in the south and called it The Ghosts of Mississippi so maybe they could make a movie about your family and call it the Family Skeletons of Arkansas."

The class started laughing and Mister Garrison started screaming and sent Craig to Counselor Mackey.

Mister Mackey stared at Craig and watched as tears came down Craig's face.

"I must say young man I'm very disturbed by what you said to Mister Garrison."

Craig replied "I know that test was easy but seeing Kenny die has not left me in the mood to do well at school. It's funny kids have always seen me as dark sided and I don't know if that's because of my dark blue clothing or because I'm aggressive but I know they wouldn't consider me dark sided seeing me crying in the counselor's office."

Counselor Mackey says "Craig you're mischievous and you piss me off quite often but now to see you cry over the loss of Kenny who became your new found friend I see your human side umkay."

Craig says "I flunked an easy test and Mister Garrison just thought it would be funny to degrade me over that test."

Counselor Mackey stated "I'm sure your parents won't disown you for it."

Craig goes on to say "flipping you off just to be funny wasn't called for because I can now see clearly just what a nice person you are inside. I flunked and easy test I'm crying like a baby and the embarrassment in the classroom hurt like the blade of a butcher knife being plunged into me over and over again. Mister Mackey you're a nice person and right now I don't even feel like a person."

Craig buried his face into his hands and wished he could fade into dust.

At the cafeteria Craig is standing in line when he's approached by Stan and Kyle.

Stan puts his hand on Craig's shoulder.

Stan asked him "are you okay Craig?"

Craig turned to Stan and said "I don't know if I'll ever be okay again."

Kyle tells Craig "that's not true."

Stan tells Craig to sit and eat and try his best to enjoy lunch like he always does. When Craig got home that evening he sat down to watch Rad Racer and his mom gave him a Lorazepam pill.

The pill helped him calm down.

At dinner Craig's mom asked if he was feeling better and Craig said "I think the pills are great."

Thomas was concerned about his son being on medication and shot him a dirty look.

Craig shot him back a dirty look and said "what if a good friend of yours was killed and then you had to deal with Eric Cartman not giving a damn?"

Thomas said "confront Eric Cartman everyone else confronts Eric Cartman in this town and you should do the same."

Then it hit Craig Tucker that sometimes in life you have to stand up and you can't run forever. This was a moment of learning in the childhood of Craig Tucker.

Later that evening Craig's parents sat down to watch "When Harry Met Sally."

Craig said "hey mom I'm in a better mood now. I've not been in this great a mood in a long time. I'll sing you a song. Jingle bells, jingle bells your grandma fell down the stairs. Oh yes she fell down the stairs and got a nail stuck in her pussy."

Craig's mom told him to watch his language.

Five minutes later Craig said "if I could see Harry cut Sally's head off I'd be so happy."

Craig's parents told him to go to bed.

The next day it rained very hard. Roads that led up the mountains were cut off and some kids ran late to school. Craig's parents drove him to school and he rushed in. Clyde asked "Craig why are you so wet?"

Craig answered "are you blind Clyde?"

Clyde said "hey if it stops raining later do you want to play baseball?"

Craig answered "no I'm in no mood to play sports but I'd love to shove a baseball bat up Cartman's fat ass."

When Craig entered the classroom Cartman was staring at him. Craig said "anytime you want to fight I'm ready for you."

Mister Garrison said "both of you sit down and behave yourselves."

All of the sudden the power went out.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

WITH APOLOGIES TO CRAIG TUCKER THE REVENGE

CHAPTER 2

BY SHOADOWGATE

…...

As all the South Park Elementary School students stood in their darkened classrooms Craig yelled out "CARTMAN YOU HAVE NO HONOR!"

Cartman yelled back "FUCK YOU CRAIG TUCKER!"

Clyde said "don't start a fight in the dark you'll trip over the desks."

Craig said "at this point I don't fucking care."

Mister Garrison yelled "BOYS WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO MOLEST EACH OTHER IN THE DARK!"

The power came back on and all the students had looks of shock on their faces but then they realized who their teacher was and it wasn't uncommon for him to make such outrageous comments.

Soon they all took their seats but Craig could feel his heart beating like motherfucking thunder and his shoulders were tense. How at the age of 10 could he feel that way? Why he asked himself did Cartman show him no sympathy like Stan, Kyle, and the late Kenny McCormick did?

At 11 AM the class was dismissed for lunch and in the hallway Craig said "Kyle how do you live with Cartman being the way he is? You hang out with him at the bus stop and he drives you fucking mad. You go over to his house and you know his mom is a filthy whore but she's very kind, in fact she's so kind it's hard to believe they're related."

Wendy jumps in and says "Stan and Kyle have more personal endurance than I do to be able to put up with his shit."

Kyle states "well all over America kids have to go to school with low life kids who are just disgusting. Maybe when we get in middle school we'll deal with brain dead punks who will scream at us just because we make higher grades than they do."

Stan chimed in "well South Park is a unique town because of all the madness. Any other town a teacher who would joke about us molesting each other during a power outage would be suspended or terminated."

Wendy said "Mister Garrison is a nut case beyond help I feel sorry for him."

Stan quickly commented "well had you defied him and molested me during the power outage Wendy that would have been cool."

Wendy turns to Stan and gives him a dirty look.

Stan says "I was out of line wasn't I?"

Wendy says "let's go to lunch."

After lunch Craig was at his locker thinking about his life and he thought of how Mister Mackey once threatened to hold him back a grade for flipping him off. His hand started to shake and he felt itchy and sweaty.

The anxiety attacks weren't good to say the least. He entered the classroom and sat down.

Soon after he sat down Mister Garrison entered the classroom and he said "ALRIGHT GODDAMN IT THE CAFETERIA IS A MESS AND I THINK CRAIG TUCKER SHOULD CLEAN IT UP!"

Craig stood up and asked "why the hell should I clean it up? It's the first graders who throw food and I don't think I should have to pay for that?"

Mister Garrison got very angry and said "well Craig it's not as bad as being in prison and getting a big black dick up your ass from a convicted rapist now go clean the fucking cafeteria."

Craig was in shock that a teacher would actually talk to him so unfairly and treat him so unfairly but then he remembered Mister Garrison was the fucking teacher he was stuck with.

After he finished cleaning up the cafeteria he looked up and tears rolled down his face as he said "I miss you Kenneth James McCormick."

When Craig went back to the classroom Cartman said "well the little bitch had to clean up the cafeteria."

IMMEDIATELY CRAIG PUNCHED CARTMAN IN THE FACE AND SENT HIM AND HIS DESK FLYING AND CARTMAN HAD A BLOODY FUCKING NOSE.

Craig was sitting in the counselor's office after that for sure.

Mister Mackey said "well Craig I think it's great you volunteered to clean up the cafeteria but punching Eric Cartman will result in disciplinary action."

Craig says "sir I want to apologize for the times I flipped you off and furthermore I didn't volunteer to clean up the cafeteria Mister Garrison made me do it because he suffers from gender confusion and may be the first man on earth to suffer from PMS."

Mister Mackey said "Craig Tucker I accept your apology and that's a funny remark about Mister Garrison."

Both Craig and Mister Mackey fall out of their chairs laughing.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

WITH APOLOGIES TO CRAIG TUCKER THE REVENGE CHAPTER 3

BY SHADOWGATE

….

After Craig left the counselor's office he saw Stan and Kyle with big smiles on their faces.

Stan said "Craig you really stood up for yourself and Mister Garrison can be a real douche bag sometimes."

Kyle states "he's a real motherfucking shit for brains Goddamn fucking asshole."

Craig starts laughing and he's so happy in spite of the detention he'll be serving.

Cartman comes into the hallway having just left the nurse's office.

Kyle turns to Cartman and says "well fat ass you didn't even apologize to Craig like we did and you still continued to give him a hard time. Kenny was shot by bastards and he died and you don't seem to give a fuck."

Cartman groaned and Craig said "Kyle back off I'll handle this."

Craig walks up to Cartman and grabs him by his shirt with both hands and then he says "well fat ass you once knocked me out cold when you were training as a sumo wrestler and I was training to fight the hyperactive Tweek but now I've overtaken you."

Cartman says "so I've been a dick to you will you beat me down now?"

Craig slams Cartman against the lockers and Cartman curls up and covers his face.

Craig smiles big and soon he hears Cartman say "Craig I'm sorry for being such a dick."

Immediately after that Stan shows his leadership and steps in puts his hand on Craig's shoulder and says "let him up."

Cartman slowly gets up and walks off.

Later that day Craig and Stan meet up at Starks Pond.

Stan asked "was detention really shitty or just boring?"

Craig answered "both."

Stan said "well I along with Kyle will certainly stand by you through your detentions and other turmoil as wells as your happiness."

Craig responded by saying "I thought you guys only cared about money and taking trips on the wild side but I see now you, Kyle, the late Kenny, and even Cartman will stand by friends. I got a text from Cartman saying he went and crapped on Mister Garrison's door step and he did it because he wanted to make things up to me."

Stan laughed and gave Craig a hug.

Stan said "well Cartman loves to try and be a tough hard son of a bitch but when he gets put in his place he really gets put in his place."

Craig states "you three along with the late Kenny McCormick are truly the most hardcore kids in South Park. Everyone thinks I'm dark sided because of the way I dress and well sure I am but all the kids in South Park are."

Stan said "damn right because you have to be tough in life."

Craig said "Stan Marsh you're a fucking genius."

Stan said "today I'm reminded of a show that used to run on Nickelodeon that was called You Can't do that on Television, my dad taped them all and that show taught me a thing or two about being a kid let me tell you."

Craig said "Stan I heard of that show it was big back before we were born and I'd love to watch it."

Stan told Craig he could come over to watch it anytime with him and Craig was so delighted.

Craig said "well I must point out that you got your shit together most of the time and you call the shots."

Stan says "oh I'm older than Kyle, Cartman, and the late Kenny McCormick oh but when we ended up on a strange planet called Marklar and I told all the aliens there that I was the leader of Earth Cartman threw a fit."

Craig laughed and said "well I'm glad I didn't end up on that planet. Shit do you all enjoy landing in foreign countries or planets that are one million miles from earth?"

Stan says "Shit do you think we enjoy that Craig I mean shit Craig I'll tell you shit happens."

They both fall down laughing.

Craig states "Stan Marsh I'm happy to know you and I'm glad I got to spend time with you and your group of friends. I've always felt like just a bad ass kid in the background but even though a badass I'm in the fucking background."

Stan said "well Craig we don't see you as someone in the background at all. We're in the same classroom, same cafeteria, same school playground and we live in the same wild town called South Park."

THE END


End file.
